Rain in the Middle of Nowhere
by Fiorla
Summary: A girl with a mysterious past, power, and family is about to make herself known to the world of Cybertron, and as she learns more about the Transformers, she also learns that there is more then meet the eye about herself...
1. The Girl

Rain in the Middle of No Where 

Chapter One: The Girl

Fiorla: Okay, this is my first story on here, and if people are a little confused with the story, it'll get better as it goes on. I have a lot of plans for our character whose name I will not mention yet.

Berry: Hi people! I'm a creation of Fiorla, and you'll be seeing me all over the place, having a nice little conversation with Fiorla here.

Fiorla: Yes…though she is not very smart in any way.

Berry: Hey!

Fiorla: Anyway, go on and read the story. You don't need to review; just reading it is fine with me. Though a review would be most appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers in any shape or form; I only own Aria and the plot.

-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-

A young girl paced down a broken sidewalk, her head hung low, and her pale blue eyes darkened with thought. Her ragged clothes suggested that she was a street living child, hanging around the alleyways and living off food adults offered her. Her torn white shirt had many stains on it, and hadn't been washed for a very long time. Her jeans were free from any tears, but were as filthy as the shirt, her dark brown hair extended below her shoulders, a tiny bit greasy from lack of showers.

But through her looks, she used to be a strong, healthy child that had no fears what so ever, and always yearned to show her ideas to the world. Her smile could warm a poor heart, and always welcomed any new people in her school. So how did a child like this end up on the streets of New York? It all started when her parents got a strange car. It was a yellow 'bug' that looked like it had come from the eighty's or sometime around there, but the owner kept in prime condition. There were no scratches or fading paint on it, and no rust. Her parents loved it. Surprisingly, the salesman gave it to them for only three thousand, and made them tow it to their house instead of driving it, though they already had the keys. She hadn't really cared about the bug until she noticed that her parents were starting to act a little weird.

Whenever they were going out, or taking her to school, they would use the old car instead of the new yellow bug. Not only that, whenever she headed for the garage, her father blocked the way and said that he was working on a project inside the garage, and that it was a surprise for the whole family. The girl started to grow a little suspicious as to why her parents were acting this way. So one night, when she was sure that her parents were asleep, she crept out near the dark, dusty and very messy garage, and peeked around the open door. The bug was there as always, looking as normal as ever. But for some reason, the car brought back memories of the stories her mother told of warriors who fought for a princess in distress. Only this feeling was darker and more menacing.

But, as usual, she got over the fear and slowly, cautiously, touched the car on the front. Unlike most cars, this car was actually very warm compared to the chill around her. The girl was starting to think that this wasn't any ordinary car, and let her hand run across the front, almost as if petting the car. That's when it did the most unexpected thing. The top of the bug shivered. It wasn't noticeable at first it was so small, but it struck her mind that the car moved! She pulled her hand away, startled, and looked around. She saw no one.

A little scared now, she ran out of the room, frightened. She fell asleep, and stayed in her room for the rest of the day, afraid that the car would want to see her again. Not even when her parents called her down for lunch did she get out of bed. The next day, her parents scolded her for not coming down, and forced her to eat the leftovers of the last night's dinner, soup. She was so hungry, she didn't care that it was cold or not, but constantly glanced over to the garage door that was open for some odd reason.

When she was fully prepared for the day ahead, she and her parents headed out in the old car, to the girls relief. But that day would forever change her life forever. While she was watching the world blur as the car raced down the highway that led into the city, a screech echoed through the car, making her whip her head to the front. Her world suddenly went into slow mode, as she watched a car, golden in color, come out from the side of the road, and crash into the front of the scratched up deep blue car, crushing whoever was in front. That would be both her parents.

Once it was over, she continued to stare in horror at what had just happened, before screaming and leapt out of the car door. She didn't dare look at her parents, in fear of what she might see. The cars on the highway screeched to a halt, and the car that had crashed in to her parents raced off unscathed. People from other cars charged to the young girl, who was now crying, tears streaming down her cheeks, her hair and shirt now wet from the salty water.

Many people told her it would be all right, but at that moment, it felt anything but alright. The world suddenly seemed like a horrible place, where life was simply a string that someone could cut and life would be over. She ran from the accident, ignoring the people who yelled at her to come back. She even ran past a large red semi truck that stood watching the whole thing, and had no driver in the seat.

So that was her story, the main reason why she now stays as far away as she can from cars and people alike, afraid that she would bring bad luck upon them. Everyone that lived in New York was on the look out for her, and she had been missing for over a month since the accident, the memory still fresh in her mind. Thinking about it now still brought tears and worries of what she would do next. So far, she had found an empty home that all the gangs ignored since it wasn't of any value, and was often able to get herself out of fights. But that didn't change the fact that the police would find her soon, no matter where she hid. Soon, she didn't know when, but she would have to leave the city in hopes to find a better life then living on the streets of New York.

Just then, a familiar purring made her stop in her tracks, and quickly turn off into the nearest alleyway, where she watched a silver, white and black police car stroll by, not even noticing the cringing girl in rags. As it passed by, the girl sighed, her pale blue eyes closing, yearning to sleep. But this was no place to sleep for a girl of ten. This was the Serpent territory, and whoever slept in the Serpent's territory was bound to fall an ill fate unless they were part of that thieving gang itself. The girl refused to steal; it went against everything that she had lived for. An honest, truthful, and loving child, her mother would say. For the sake of her mother's memory, she would do her best to live up to those words.

So, checking to see if the police car would return, she resumed her trek back to the rotting, damp, and empty building that she called home. Little did she know that more then one pair of unusual eyes was indeed watching her. They watched with many emotions, concern, curiosity, anger to who did this to her, and sadness. All the eyes felt this way, except for one that knew her from a mistake that he planned on healing.

He said one word. "Aria…"

Another voice, this one much older and friendlier, asked, "Is that her name?"

"Yes Optimus."

The voice known as Optimus took a tone of anger, and said "Bumblebee."

A guilty pair of eyes glanced down at the faraway floor.

"Tell me again why you crashed into a human car, killing a pair of humans that were inside the compartment?"

The optics gazed into the piercing blue eyes, and shakily, answered, "It's just like I said, Starscream and some of his gooneys were chasing me and I was in such a rush that…I didn't see the highway in front of me…"

Many voices sighed, knowing what this would mean. Optimus said one more thing before resuming his watch, "Tomorrow, we will show her."

----------------------------------------

Aria crawled under the broken set of pillar's that had once held up a proud hotel lobby, but now it was…was more like a cave with ruined furniture and crushed walls then a lobby for humans. Luckily, only a small child could fit in there, so Aria could be left in peace. And best of all, no one could find her very easily in there. The dim light of the sun allowed little sunshine to go around her small bedroom. It was made up of a velvet red couch for people to sit on, but since then the color has worn out, and there were many stains in it. But Aria was able to turn it into a bed by simply cutting a hole in the velvet, padding the bottom with many blankets so the springs wouldn't harm her, and the couch could become a sleeping bag. Other furniture she had in there was a table, a chair, and a small box to store food in. She also put what money she had in the box too, but she hid so that no one could find the five dollars.

Yawning, Aria flipped her dark hair back behind her ears, and got into a comfortable position inside her "sleeping bag." The sunrays had just gone out, leaving nothing but darkness to welcome Aria into a deep, fitful slumber. She kept tossing and turning, sights of her mother and father bleeding inside a car filling her mind like a demon devouring a poor soul. The screeches of car tires echoed a thousand times in her ears, clear as the church bells that sounded in the morning. And the smell of death reeked into her nose, making it curl as a whiff slithered up her nostrils. When she tried to plug her nose, they felt slippery, and when she looked down at them, found them covered in car oil! She struggled to get the oil off of her hands, and ran in any direction away from the cars, fear tearing at her pounding heart. The thought continued to haunt her mind even as she woke screaming, 'they will kill you, cars will kill you, like your mom and dad alike…'

"NOOOOOO!! Go away, please leave me alone!" She hollered her face covered in sweat and her eyes wide with terror. The nightmare she just had was able to keep her up for the rest of the night, crying her eyes out with tears of both fear and sadness. She missed her mother and father dearly, and wanted them back so much, that she might as well do suicide. But her mother's words kept her from doing so.

Just then, a huge boom filled the room, putting Aria out of her misery, making her lift her head to see what was going on. Screams of horror soon followed, and many more crashes and explosions that made the ground tremble ensue, as if the earth itself was terrified. Aria pushed herself up, and exited the building, only to see quite a show going on outside.

People were running all around the place, but mainly into nearest alleyway they could find. They all ignored the little girl who watched all of this, and simply ran past her building, each and everyone of them screaming like a mad man. Aria tried to look over the crowd, and when she had no luck, she pulled on the nearest man's jacket, making him draw his attention to her, and asked, "What's going on?"

"Decepticons!" was the answer the man gave her, before turning his head down the road, where the explosions were coming from, and running off with the rest.

Decepticons? She had heard of the giant rampaging robots that stole energy for themselves, but them here? That could only be a bad thing. Once again, her curiosity overcame her fear, and she pushed her way through the crowd, and into a site she would never forget in all of her life.

Cars were overturned, children were crying for their mothers, and scorch marks littered the streets as Aria gazed upon them, taking in the scene. Many of the children were stuck in cars, and the girl was able to pull them out through open windows, as for those who were hiding in the alleyway, she guided them to a safer place where no one would find them. Once done with the children, she spotted one last child, about the age of five almost, walking around in circles, looking for his mother. Aria sprinted over to him, only to see the most horrifying creature in her entire life walk around a ruined building. A gigantic, metal robot with red eyes and ruby red jet wings on his shoulders stepped over the ruins of the city, smirking as he noticed the two children on the street. Aria continued to run for the child, but the robot was much faster, and fear slowed her down.

Before she knew it, the robot was standing over the petrified boy, and said, "Fleshy, did you really think you could hide forever from me?"

As he lifted his foot to crush the boy, Aria jumped forward, tackling the child out of range of the stomp. They hovered in the air for a moment in time, before crashing on the street, Aria taking the pain. The boy hugged her like it meant his life, and she had to usher him to go with the others until he finally left. The robot was now standing before her, it's feet larger then two of her combined, and she watched in horror as it's face turned to an outraged emotion, snarling, and it's eyes narrowing.

"How dare you take away my pleasure! I'll just have some fun with you!" It reached down to grab her, but just as it's tree truck fingers were about to wrap around her trembling form, a car horn blared, and a large semi truck that seemed to come out of nowhere crashed into the robot, making it tumble to the side and glare at the mobile who dared to spoil his fun again. To Aria's horror, more cars appeared, and she made her way deeper into the ruins to avoid any meetings with the haunted cars.

She only found more trouble. Up ahead, three more of the robots, each one different, were standing in front of a building that said with bold letters MECHA Corp. One was blue with a face that concealed both eyes and mouth, and had box like features and a tape record for a chest. Another one looked like the robot that had just attacked Aria, only this one was blue and red, with a bored expression on his face. And the last one was much taller and more wicked as his tall silver form stood viciously in front of the shop, a dictators menace oozing out from every crack she could see on him.

"Soundwave, send in Frenzy to search out the building. We need to do this…" That's when he saw the gaping brown haired girl, who at the time was trying her best to hide behind a broken wall.

"Quickly before the Autobots arrive." He finished his sentence before smirking. Soundwave replied, "Yes, Megatron." In his monotone voice, and opened his case.

A tape leapt out of him, and transformed into a robot in mid air, the sides and bottom of the tape turning into arms and legs, and a head popped up from the middle of the tape. It landed, before running into the building, causing quite a bit of panic for those who were inside the building at the time.

Megatron, who was more interested in the human child spying on them, paced over, and glared down at the trembling pale-eyed girl. "You seem to be a child. How old are you, fleshy?" He asked, his voice dripping with that shrill evilness.

"…T…ten sir…" Aria jittered, her voice cracking with fear.

Megatron smirked, and replied, louder this time, "Then it will be more fun to see you die!" and he lifted his foot over her head, way high.

Aria, seeing what he was about to do, ducked out of the way under a car, just as the large silver boot hit the street with a crash, debris scattering all over the place. She covered her head to avoid any further damage, and as soon as the rain of rocks stopped, charged with all her might for the MECHA building to hide.

"Thundercracker, get that human!" Megatron bellowed, furious that the child resisted death.

"This one?" The blue and red one, known as Thundercracker, picked up a random adult who was one of the many who were crawling out of the building.

"No, you glitch! The small human girl who…" That's when he saw that she was already inside. "SLAG IT!!"

"Leave the humans out of this, Megatron!" A voice that sounded very familiar bellowed behind Megatron, and when he turned, he got a knuckle right in the face, leaving a rather large dent.

Megatron backed up, stunned at the sudden arrival of seven Autobots, against his four Decepticons. This battle wasn't even close to fair. But nonetheless, he returned the favor back to his archenemy before him, ignoring the humans below who scurried out of the giant's battle.

Back with Aria, she was still running up the stairs, following the screams that constantly came from the top floor, and eventually came to a door that had the labels Manager in bold on the door. The screaming and shouts were coming from in there. She bolted the door open, only to see the manager cowering in the corner, holding something square in his hands, while a smaller version of the robots outside hand a gun in his hand, pointed straight at the manager.

"Pass!" Not even thinking, Aria put her hands in the air, planning to catch the small square piece that the robot seemed to want. The manager was more then happy to do so, and quickly threw it high over the robot's reach. This startled the robot for only a second though, and he quickly turned around to face his new enemy.

"…Oh bugger…" Aria muttered, and charged back out the doorway, slamming the door in the face of the robot. Once it opened, she had a pair of furious red eyes aiming at her back, but she only focused on running. She could already hear the heavy footfalls of the robots feet as she tripped outside of the building, the robot close behind her.

He pointed a finger at her accusingly and shouted, "Megatron, I found it, but that human has the generator!"

All eyes focused on her, even the fighting leaders risked a glance down at the retreating Aria, a small box device in her hands. Megatron's optics widened, quickly commanded, "Soundwave! Retrieve that human!"

"Yes Megatron." Soundwave kicked the silver and black Autobot in the legs, making him fall to the ground, falling on his visors. Then he turned and ran after the escaping human to get the item in her hand.

"Oh no you don't!" A robot with ember red and smoky black glimmering off him in what light there was stepped in the way of Soundwave, blocking the path to the retreating human.

"Prowl, the human!" Optimus shouted, taking the chance to do a command.

"On it, Prime!" The black and white robot with red spikes coming out of the middle of his head and doors coming from his shoulders transformed into a police car and sped off in the direction that Aria had taken. Soundwave though had been able to shove the small yellow robot out of the way, and chased Prowl to Aria, who had just turned off into one of those underground train stations. Her footsteps pounded down the stairs as she flew down the numbers of stairs as quickly as possible, trying to outrun the giants behind her.

Just as she reached the bottom, an engine roar made Aria glance up the stairs to find a black and white police car struggling to follow her. Grinning, she pulled one of her eyelids down and stuck out her tongue, making a mocking gesture at her worst fear that couldn't catch her. After that, she continued to run through the station that seemed to be out of business, and found a hiding place behind a broken telephone booth. Just in time too, an unusual shifting sound that echoed through the train station, making chills go up her freezing spine, and her skin tremble in fear. Whatever made that sound was not of this earth.

Her horrors came true as an enormously large foot came down the stairs, a large being struggling to crawl into the underground ruin. It was white and black in color, and had a car front for a chest, and wheels on its arms and legs. It almost seemed to be half car the way it had those glowing headlights. When it turned it's head in her direction, revealing gentile blue eyes that pierced the eerie darkness, Aria froze in place, her breath cut short, as she gazed back with her own sad sapphire eyes. The item was still clutched in her arms, and she held it tighter as the robot came even closer to her. Even though she had no idea what this item was for, she wasn't about to let them have it back after what they did.

"I know you're down here. You can come out, I won't hurt you little one." It said, in a mechanical male voice. Aria didn't believe it, and stayed put, holding her breath.

The robot continued to search the area with it's glowing eyes, examining everything that came into view. After ten minutes of silence, Aria started to feel her body go numb from standing still for so long. It was turning to night, and it was going to get cold soon. She had to head home. Only problem was that a gigantic black and white robot was blocking her way!

It sat down, realizing that Aria wouldn't reveal herself to it, so it began to crawl around the place, looking under, around, and over anything it came across. As it came closer to Aria, she dug her back into the wall with eyes wide with fear, no matter what she did, that robot was going to find her. She clawed at the wall with her dirty fingers, but there was no hole that she could crawl through behind her. Her blue eyes flicked this way and that, searching for anyone, anything that could get her get away from this trap she had fallen into, but it was too late. Already the robot's eyes were glancing into the telephone booth she was hiding behind.

"Maybe she didn't come down here after all…" It said to itself, and Aria continued to plead in her mind, 'Yes! Go away! Please!' But it was futile. The robot suddenly stopped, and stared at the booth with hard, blue optics. He could see something blurry that was behind the red booth.

"Ah, that's where you were hiding." The robot reached behind the booth, hoping to gently pick up the girl without a fight. He was dead wrong about that.

Aria gasped as the gigantic fingers of the robot reached for her, each one larger then her body. Fear began to boil over, making her tremble even more, and her skin start to have goose bumps. The fingers reminded her of the car that crashed into her parents, crushing them within a second, not giving her a chance to say goodbye.

She channeled that fear into a single word, and shouted it with all her might, and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

----------------------------------------

Prowls point of view 

When the child screamed, it echoed throughout the whole ruin, his sensors going on over load. That's when he saw a sight he would never forget in the near vorns. The room started to turn white, and a misty cloud surrounded the white-clothed child. Her brown cedar hair floated while wind blew around both of mech and human.

Suddenly, a blurry car rode in between them, its wheels were moving, yet it stayed in place before him and the girl. It was blurry, and often flickered in and out like a hologram, but it was there. That's when he noticed something strange about it. Three humans were inside the car, two in the front, who looked like the parents, and one child in the back. All had pale blue eyes, like any Autobot would have. This startled Prowl, who had thought that fully grown adult humans would have developed brown, green, or normal blue-green eyes, but these had baby blue eyes. The girl in the back he recognized her as the girl in the mist. 'What's she doing in the car?'

A screech made him turn around, and he spotted a sun yellow vehicle speed towards the navy blue that didn't have a chance to retreat.

"Wait!" He cried, and tried to stop the car from crashing into the family, but when he tried, he simply passed through it like a ghost.

The tactician had no choice but to watch as major damage was done to the family's car, killing the two in the front, and deeply frightening the child in the back. A look of what seemed like horror crossed her face as she gazed at her still parents, and screamed before crashing out of the car and disappearing into the white mist. He saw a strange wet material come from behind her, glittering like the stars in the sky, as words echoed through the area, saying in a pleading, heartrending voice…

"Help me, I beg of you…save me…"

The mist and white began to fade away, and the light from the girl disappeared, gently placing her on the cold, damp floor. Prowl just stood there, before quickly moving forward to pick the girl up. What was that? What had he just seen? He would have to tell this to Prime, and he doubted he was going to be happy about it.

That's when he heard the steps of another. Upon realizing who was visiting, he muttered, "Oh great…"

---------------------------------------

_Back to Aria's point of view…_

It was several hours before Aria woke from her deep slumber, and even then, nightmares of the gigantic being haunted her dreams, hunting for her like a hungry wolf. And like any wolf, more robots were behind the black and white one, looking eagerly at her. Some of them had ember red eyes, and some had sapphire blue, all of them containing some sort of emotion. She tried to back away from all the monsters, but they had surrounded her in a circle, blocking anyway of escape. Aria tried to scream for help, but she couldn't make a sound, not even a tiny squeak of dismay. Then, in a single movement, the robots around her suddenly leapt for her, and that was the final vision of the nightmare she had.

She sat up, heart pounding and sweat covered every body part she could think of. The clean sheets around her were quite wet from it too… 'Wait…sheets?'

She glanced around herself to find that she had been placed on some sort of a blanket, and surrounding her were walls about ten feet high each, and those were see through. So she glanced outside and took a deep breath to slow her sudden burst of shock. The room around her was an odd pumpkin orange and had many types of machines hanging from the ceiling or laying around like forgotten toys, but that wasn't what amazed her; the sheer size of the room astounded her! It seemed to be a good four stories tall, maybe even more from where she stood! Goose bumps chilled her skin as the image of the robots leaping upon her filled her mind, and she made a quick decision to find any possible way out. But that thought was immediately terminated as she had forgotten she was in a box! 'Like one of those kittens waiting to be taken…that isn't very reassuring though…'

Just then, her body reminded her of the stress she had put it through, and it wasn't pleasant. Her whole back shook from the scratches and cuts that she had received from the falling glass, thanks to the flying feet of that silver bot. She had many bruises that littered her arms and legs; all of them were screaming pain into her nerves like blaring sirens. There was so many, that they reminded her of freckles. She also had one mucho headache. To make the pain a little easier to handle, she dropped back into the white bed, and closed her eyes, trying to calm her throbbing head. A hiss caught her attention, and the loud thumps made her forget about her headache in less then a second.

Aria's blue eyes perked towards the side of the room, and did a quiet squeak when she saw a huge red, blue, and silver robot with glowing blue optics enter the room, along with two other robots. One was the black and white robot from before, and the other was a white one with a red cross on its head. 'He must be the doctor, but does that matter?!' Aria jumped up from the blanket and backed into the glass that held her prisoner to the robots, and stared at all of them in horror. She was terrified of anything that was metal, including giant robots. There was no way she was getting near one of those things!Slowly, the largest robot, the red, blue, and silver one, approached the very frightened child, but halted when the girl did a small yelp and kneeled down, holding her legs in a death grip. Trying to sound as kind as possible, the voice of the large robot carried through out the room. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you here, you're safe."Timidly, Aria looked up, staring intently at the masked metallic warrior before her. There was a presence about him, something that made her want to come closer and touch that mask of his in curiosity, to welcome his touch like a father, but the sheer size of him terrified her. 'How did I get into this mess again?'

The robot relaxed, and nodded towards the other two who had waited near the back of the room. Aria dearly wanted to run away from these towering giants, to leave behind the gazes that were focused on her. But considering where she was, that was nearly impossible. The lights overhead reflected off of the lead robots proud red mark on his shoulders, making him seem more god like when he said, "We would like to ask a few questions, is that alright with you?"

Aria slowly nodded her head, although she wasn't so sure she would answer all their questions.

"Why do you choose to live in an abandoned hotel?" the white one behind them asked.

Her head shot up, gawking at the robot with startled eyes that flashed suspicion. Now that was not the question she was expecting to hear, more like "What is your name?" was more suitable.

"How do you know about that?" She asked quietly, still a little scared of the massive beings before her enough to give them a good amount of respect.

The big robot hesitated for a moment, but admitted; "We've been watching you ever since your…accident, Aria."

Being reminded of the accident, those memories that she had tried to store away suddenly came back in one big rush, making her repeat the question, 'Why?' over and over in her head like a spinning wheel.

"I…I chose to live away from people…" She said in a voice the robots had to strain to hear.

"Live away from people?" The lead robot repeated, still trying not to alarm the overly frightened Aria.

Aria turned her head, not responding. The pain in both her mind and heart was too much to bear at the moment, and she didn't want to look into the robot's gaze anymore. It gave her a feeling she never felt before…she felt small…harmless…as unimportant as a child compared to a general. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes, but they refused to fall, like all the other tears had done.

The robots seemed to have backed away, for their voices sounded a tiny bit softer when one said, "We might as well introduce ourselves, the white one here is our medical chief, Ratchet."

Aria glanced up, and watched as the one with the cross, Ratchet, slowly nod his head in greeting to the small human. The lead robot continued, "And the black and white mech is Prowl, our second in command."

The robot to the right, Prowl also nodded his head, and said, "Hello there."

Surprisingly, Aria responded by smiling a tiny bit, and bowing her head. She was starting to get used to their presence bit by bit.

"And I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." The largest robot, Optimus, stepped forward and gazed softly at the girl before him. When she returned with her own sapphire blue eyes, she was shocked to see compassion in them. Almost like…

Ratchet interrupted her train of thoughts as he said, "Okay guys, you've seen her, now leave her be. If she gets another surprise to deal with she might not be able to recharge properly."

"Alright. And Aria?"

She looked back into those deep voids of ocean blue optics, before hearing the words, "I would like to speak with you personally later." And with that, all three robots left the room, leaving Aria to ponder on what had just happened.

She continued to sit there, the headache starting to fade away, thinking about what had just come over her life. It had taken a sudden turn, from the streets of New York to this mysterious base home to gigantic robots. It was very odd indeed, any child would've been crying for freedom, but compared to Aria's life, this was as close to freedom she had been for the past month. And the way that these robots had been watching her, she wondered about how much knowledge they had about her.

"What now?" she asked herself. And for a split moment, she thought she heard a small voice respond, but it was too quiet for her to understand. But one thing was very clear in her mind.

She was once again… all alone.

End of Chapter One.

Fiorla: Well, what do you think?

Berry: It really could've been better, but I think it's acceptable.

Miku: And how long have you been working on this?

Fiorla: How'd Miku get in here?

Berry: Don't ask me!

Miku: I'm yet another one of Fiorla's creations. A much smarter one at that.

Berry: Would people stop making fun of me! I'll make fun of you, you scaredy cat!

Miku: … WHAT did you call me?

Fiorla: Okay! So before this takes a bad turn, I'll just say keep a sharp eye for the next chapter people! I hope you enjoyed it! 


	2. The Autobots

Rain in the Middle of Nowhere 

Chapter two: The Autobots

Fiorla: Yay! Another chapter to RMN!

Berry: About time you put it on, what was delaying you?

Fiorla: I lost my inspiration, but I finally got to writing the second chapter.

Berry: Authors Writing Block. I hate it when that happens.

Fiorla: Yeah. Thanks for those who have ether reviewed or made this a fav! I didn't think it would be that great, but maybe it is.

Berry: Low self esteem, isn't it?

Fiorla: Yeah, anyway, enjoy this small chapter of mine and read on! 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers in any shape or form; I only own Aria and the plot.**

-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-

The rumor of an unusual girl has gone all over the base. The training room was always in a buzz, discussing about the girl. But no matter how many times the conversations repeat themselves; they all ask the same questions. Who is this girl? What's so important about her? Why is she here? And what are we going to do with her?

The rumor was that she came out of nowhere, taking the generator that the Decepticons desired, and running off with it tucked under her arms. It told of her fear for cars and robots alike, and most of all, her eyes. The girl's eyes were what really stumped them. They were as blue as any Autobots optics, they even had a spark that none of them had. She could easily be mistaken as one of them, it she were a transformer that is.

A group of robots were gathered around a table that was large enough to have up to four occupants surrounding it, and discussing this matter among themselves.

"I just don't get it, why did we take the human in the first place? She doesn't serve any purpose here, she's as useless as a petro rabbit! Maybe even more!" A golden robot with same smoky black features as the one sitting beside him admitted.

"But didn't you hear Prowl's story Sunstreaker? The girl couldn't have done that without having something special about her. Can't you see it isn't normal for humans?" Yet another yellow robot, this one a warmer, more cheerful candy yellow with a red waist and sky blue optics rejected.

"Yeah, who doesn't know about it? The whole base knows, Hotshot." The red robot settled his legs in a more relaxed position. "Bumblebee even explained that what Prowl saw was what happened to her parents. It was in the past."

"The kid was showing the past?" the golden robot called Sunstreaker said in a sarcastic voice. "That's impossible. The past can only be seen in memories."

"Prowl isn't the kind of mech that makes facts up. What he saw is as real as your paint job." Hotshot pointed a finger at the shining light that was reflecting off the glimmering armor.

"Hey, I could do nasty things to you, big shot. So don't go any where near where you're going now…" Sunstreaker growled in a menacing voice that could tell anyone to 'back off or get hurt REAL bad.'

"Whoa, cool it bro. He's just complementing on how noticeable your shine is. RIGHT Hotshot?" the red robots eyes glanced at the robot sitting beside something, trying to send a silent plea to him.

"Uh, yeah! I didn't mean to say it in a bad way. I mean, check out that glow! Any femmne would be heads over heels for you!"

"It's not supposed to make them fall for my heels. It's to make me happy, and not tear anyone's arm off. But that thought is real tempting right now." He smirked, his 'teeth' showing the same spark as his paint.

"Ya three have'n a pleasant convorsation over here?" A voice from behind Sunstreaker asked.

All the robots turned to face the voice that was coming from another robot. His had a black and white body very similar to Prowls, only he had blue visors and black horns coming from the back of his helmet-like head. His accent was also a big giveaway.

"Jazz! Sorry sir, we didn't see you there." Hotshot smiled at the higher ranked officer, showing respect.

"Don' worry Hotshot, just comin' over for a look around." Jazz returned the grin, but grew serious as he asked, "Were you guys talkin' bout the human girl?"

"Yes sir, we were just wondering about the human…" The red robot was interrupted.

"Sideswipe, jus' ta let ya know, the human's name is Aira. And you all are wondering what she's doin' here?" He glanced at all the robots as they nodded their heads. "Well, to tell ya the truth, I don' know myself. But I do know that it has somethn' to do with the Decepticons."

"Oh, great. We're protecting another human?" Sunstreaker asked in an exasperated tone.

"Sunstreaker, Autobots protect ALL humans. Aria jus' happens ta be more important to the Decpticons then most other humans." Jazz scolded, crossing his arms.

"But why is she so important, Jazz? Can't you even make a guess for us? We're completely stumped." Sideswipe stared at Jazz, who seemed to be distant in his thoughts,

"…Well…The best guess I can make is that Aria is…what do humans call it…psyaic…psycho…wait, psychic! That's tha word, psychic!" Jazz's visors seemed to light up, his grin increasing as he sought out the word he wanted.

"Psychic? What in Cybertron is psychic?" Sunstreaker's optics seemed to widen as the unknown word played in his vocalizer.

"Psychic is how humans describe somethen' out a ordinary, like spirits an' ghosts or stuff like that. Some humans have this thing called a 'sixth sense' that allows them to see ghosts, predict the future, or talk to the dead." Jazz recited, like he had said this before to some other clueless mech.

"So the human…Aria is this psychic person?" Hotshot wondered.

"I'm not sayn' it's true, that's jus' my best guess." Jazz put up his hands in a defensive move. Privately, he thought to himself, 'I hope Aria is activated soon, the crew is dying ta meet her.'

----------------------------------------

_Meanwhile, Aria wakes from her sleep…_

Aria was lucky that night. No nightmares had haunted her, no memories that brought pain, not even darkness was waiting for her. Instead, her dreams brought her to a place that was as white as clouds, as soft as sand, and as warm as a fire. Not a single soul disturbed her slumber as the light came over her and put her into a deep, long awaited sleep. She was able to rest peacefully at last.

A light overhead brightened her eyelids, making them deep red instead of the normal shade of black, bringing her dreary conciseness back to the real world. A voice from somewhere in front of her said, "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty. You've slept for about a joor, and that's plenty for you."

'Joor…' The word was played over in her mind, and still half asleep, tried to remember what it meant. Nothing came up. 'Oh…maybe because that isn't a word…' Bringing her arms up, she rubbed her eyes to wipe off any tiredness, stretched her back, wincing as her neck gave a soft "crack", and itchiness crawled up her spine. Man, did she need that. Careful of her bruises; she leaned on her elbows, and glanced up at the waiting robot.

This one looked a little different from the others she had seen so far, first there were too strange squares on either side of his head, and he had no mouth. His main colors seemed to be white and gray, with an arrangement of red and green lining each other up on his chest, it almost reminded her of a racecar. But one feature he had was that he was the same height as all the other robots. She tried to hide her fear as best as she could, but the feeling was overflowing her veins, causing her skin to crawl and shiver.

The robot didn't seem to notice though, for he continued, "Good morning, had a good rest?"

Aria, instead of responding with her voice, simply nodded her head, and attempted to rise to her feet. But her energy failed her, and she fell to the ground with a soft thump, hissing softly as pain seared up from the impact on the bruises. 'I hate bruises.'

The robot approached, a concerned look on his vivid blue optics, but she waved her hand and continued to struggle to stand on her own two legs. With that done, she found that the robot was now standing straight above her small frame, and started to back away, mouth wide, but making no sound,

"Whoa, calm down. I'm not gonna hurt ya." Slowly, his large gray hand reached down behind the girl, and started to gently rub her back. Aria cringed as the unusually warm metal touched her injured back, but the pain slowly melted away, replaced by the relaxation that suddenly spread over her body like a blanket.

"There, ya see? Nothing to worry about." The large hand slipped away from Aria's back, and went up to its owner. "Now then, since your awake, my name's Wheeljack, I'm the scientist of the Autobots. And I believe that your name is Aria, right?"

Noticing that Wheeljack was waiting for an answer, Aria quickly nodded, and looked up at his face. Her head perked up, making her shady brown hair bounce when she saw how the squares would light up whenever he talked. 'How curious… does he talk with those instead of a mouth?' she thought, cocking her head to the side.

"Not much of a talker, are you? As I recall, Optimus wanted to speak to you once you were available, I'm I correct?" He bent closer, his optics seemed to study her face, her twitching fingers, everything. It was very disturbing to Aria, and she nodded, a bit nervous as to why he was looking at in that fashion.

"Alright then." The hand came back, only this time it was lay out in front of her, beckoning her on. "Might I have the honors of transporting you to his office?"

"…okay…" Aria was able to find her voice for the first time since she woke up, and if Wheeljack was surprised or not, she didn't look to see. Aria slowly stepped forward, her shoes sinking into the material that made up the floor, and onto the hand. She wasn't so sure that this was a good idea.

"Hold on." Was the only warning she got before her stomach suddenly felt millions of miles below her. She immediately felt sick to her core as the air around her continued to push her downwards as the hand rose higher…and higher…and even HIGHER… 'This guy's huge! He must be taller then I thought…oh, man I'm going to be sick…'

Aria tried her best to resist the urge to puke, and luckily for her, the hand soon halted, making her bounce slightly at the sudden stop. She tried to shake her head to ease off the sick feeling, but it remained in the pit of her stomach. So Aria ignored it as Wheeljack took her out of the room and into a hallway just outside.

'Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this?'

---------------------------------------

"Wow, a lot of mechs really want to see you." Wheeljack whispered loud enough for Aria to hear.

The room they had to go through to get to Optimus's office was jam packed with robots! The normal hallway was closed off because of a Decepticon attack [Aria has no idea what that is that damaged that section, so they had to go through the social center. Aria was able to see that there was quite a variety in colors and shape. A few even had what seemed to be an internal radio, and were playing certain types of music that suited their needs. But all of them had blue optics, and all of those optics were looking at her. The chatter had died down a bit as Wheeljack and his occupant entered the room, a few whisperers and points that she suspected were aimed at her. She ducked her head, trying to hide the wide eyes and shaking lips that were signs of her fear, so that they couldn't see her face and she couldn't see theirs.

Wheeljack must've detected this, for he said to all the curious robots, "Go back to whatever you were doing Autobots. We're just passing through."

The robots turned back to conversations and glowing drinks, but a few glances were still being sent to Aria, making her wince whenever her eyes met with theirs. The way they were looking at her was a bit…disturbing. Almost exactly like Wheeljacks gaze before, they were studying her features, the way she acted, and seemed to bore through the barrier she had set up between her true self, and them. 'Well…at least they aren't trying to grab me.' The thought made icicles go down her spine, and slightly shiver. Why couldn't she get that nightmare out of her head? It was like the vision was haunting her every moment,

Wheeljack continued to walk through the room at a calm speed, but he was clearly aware of Aria's uneasiness. With his audios focused on her pulse, the scientist was concerned with her heart rate when it reached a speed that wasn't normal for humans. His worries were confirmed when her breathing started to become short, gasping for control. Aria, realizing that she was distressing the one holding her, took a deep, shaky intake of air, calming her a bit, and glanced at Wheeljack with pleading eyes. 'Hurry, please. This place is scary.'

"Hey Wheeljack!"

Wheeljack winced at the call of his name, and turned to the voice, which appeared to be a candy yellow with sky blue eyes waved over at the mechanic with a smile on his face. He hadn't seen Aria yet, which was good in a sense.

"Hotshot, I haven't seen you around the place. You training?" Wheeljack replied, glancing down at Aria who had gotten closer to one of his fingers.

"Yep. Scavenger has been teaching me personally, and I'm learning a great deal." Hotshot's eyes seemed to flicker as he noticed the way Wheeljacks hand was positioned. "What's in your hand?"

Wheeljack was a little hesitating showing Aria to the young soldier, but he trusted Hotshot enough as to not scare the little human. So he extended his hand far enough for Hotshot to get a closer look at the cowering girl that was clinging to his thumb. Aria stared at the new robot before her, awaiting its actions, watching how it would react to her presence. At first, Hotshot didn't know what to think, the human…Aria was right in front of him! Now he could get some long awaited answers.

"Is that Aria?" He asked, his optics still focused on the human, who was returning the gaze.

"Yes, but please, don't talk too loud, you might scare her." Wheeljack warned, he knew how inquisitive Hotshot could be, but he could sometimes be too curious for his own good.

"Too loud?"

"She doesn't like being around robots."

"Oh…" Silence took over as the two continued to study one another, trying to see each other's personality by reactions.

"Is it true your psychic?" That question got both the bot and Aria's full attention.

"What? Psychic?" Aria's hair seemed to stand on end in embarrassment.

"Hotshot, that is highly doubtable…"

"But is she?" He continued.

Wheeljack sighed, and replied, "Lets continue this later, okay? I need to get Aria to Optimus's office, he wants to speak to her." Hotshot's mouth opened to talk, but before he could start, Wheeljack finished, "ALONE."

The young warrior's eyes dimmed in disappointment, and he watched as Wheeljack proceeded out of the rec room. There was something about Aria that seemed unusual…when she was looking at him; it was like she was looking into his very spark, with Primus's eyes, as everyone called her eyes now. 'Prowl was right…there's something odd about Aria, I just don't know why though.'

Unknown to him, Aria still didn't know about the secret lounged inside her soul, like all her ancestors before her, she would find out when the time is right. And her time was coming up fast.

End of Chapter Two

-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-

Fiorla: Man! That chapter took forever to make! I hope it doesn't take that long on the third chap… ;;

Berry[Starts singing _Don't worry… be happy. Don't worry, be happy now. _?

Fiorla: …you do know how annoying that song can be, right?

Berry: WHEN THE WORLD GIVES YOU LEMON DROPS, MAKE A CHOCOLATE CAKE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!!! OwO

Fiorla: … --' [how do you do that?

Zoris: Berry, did you have a Hershey just now?

Berry: AHHHHH! Zoris! I, uh, didn't see you there. Heh heh…. [oh man, I'm in trouble… 

Fiorla: Finally, sorry about the very hyperactive Berry, people. We'll get her under control…eventually…maybe not… but beside's that, please do enjoy, and like the last chapter, you don't need to review if you don't want to. I won't die. But it would be most appreciated! Thanks!


	3. The Meeting

Rain in the Middle of No Where 

Chapter Three: The Meeting

Fiorla: Elita One, sorry about shortening the last chapter, but Aria will meet Optimus in this chapter! I promise!

Berry: Is the meeting of Optimus and Aria going to take up the whole chapter?

Fiorla: NO WAY!!! Berry, there are more events happening in this chapter.

Berry: Like what?

Fiorla: I'm not telling. Why don't you just read it?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only own Aria and the plot.**

---------------------------------------

"Whoa…"

Aria gaped, mouth dropped, mind stunned, at the door before her. Wheeljack still had her in the safety of his palm, much to his relief, after the almost impossible journey to reach Optimus's office. Almost all the robots that crossed their path saw Aria, and when they did, questions seemed to spill from their mouths in a never-ending waterfall. Wheeljack literally had to push off the curious Autobots, telling them that he could answer their questions later.

"Ah, here we are." Wheeljack raised a finger and pressed a red button positioned on the wall next to the door's right, and spoke into it, saying, "Optimus, this is Wheeljack. I've got Aria with me, can I bring her in?"

He took his hand off of the button, waiting for a response. It didn't take long for the deep, gentle voice of Optimus Prime to answer, "Yes, bring her in Wheeljack."

Aria gulped, trying to be rid of the lump that had been forming in her throat. This is it, she would have to see the leader again, and she didn't know if she could take the pressure this time. Wheeljack saw her shivering again, and gently began to rub her back with his thumb, attempting to relax her. Aria, feeling his touch, glanced up at his face and tried her best to smile. She nodded, signaling she was ready to enter, even though she knew she was far from that point.

The door slid open with a hiss, revealing a darkened room, only the light that came off of the large screen in front of the room allowed her to survey the new area. A shadow that reflected the colors of red and blue came from the immense figure that stood before an organized desk that glimmered in the dark. Upon hearing Wheeljack's footsteps entering his office, the figure turned half way to face his guests. Deep blue optics glowed, effecting the darkness around them with a blue tint, and a silver helmet covering most of his face could easily be seen, making him seem more mysterious to Aria, and more intimidating in a way.

"Thank you, Wheeljack. You may place her on my desk. I'll return her to the medical sector once I'm done." Wheeljack complied with Optimus's request, and gently set his hand on the red desk, waiting for Aria to climb off.

Aria quickly stepped off of Wheeljack's hand, but stayed as close to it as she possibly could. The presence of Optimus was…confusing. One part of her brain got the message as a 'demanding respect', while the other half was getting the words, 'peace maker'. Somehow, this robot before her was both at the same time. 'Well, that is what I thought from before, right?'

Wheeljack took his leave, glancing back at Aria as the door closed. She watched him go with a downed spirit, feeling like the time when she was in preschool on her first day and she was watching her father drive away in the car, leaving her all alone with the class. It was unbearable, but she eventually discovered how fun it was when her father wasn't around. Somehow, she doubted she would feel like that in this position.

"I'm sorry, about how our war has affected you." Aria turned to the massive figure of Optimus Prime, and a moment of silence came over the both of them.

"What do you mean?" Aria cocked her head in a confused gesture, not really understanding what Optimus was talking about.

"Our war has only brought you and your…family nothing but pain and suffering…and I suspect fear." The leader slowly walked closer to the desk, and took a seat in a chair before the massive desk.

Aria waited for him to continue, watching those optics with a feeling that could only spell nervousness. When he didn't respond as she had anticipated, she looked down at her hands and whispered, "But you didn't do anything…"

"Yes, we did." Optimus didn't even flinch when the Aria's head shot up, eyes showing suspicion. "…I guess it would be best if I explained what we've been doing here on Earth, and who we are. You might want to get comfortable, it's a long story."

Aria slowly kneeled down onto her knees and continues to look at his masked face, the blue glow reflecting off her own eyes and giving them a glint. The leader took a deep breath, before beginning the tale to be told.

"_In a galaxy millions of light years away, in a time before Earth even existed, our home planet of Cybertron lived in a Golden Age, free of violence and grief. Our planet thrived in culture and technology, and soon became the home to many creatures, not only Transformers. But those days were short lived, as the Decepticon Leader, Megatron betrayed the Council, and sought out total domination of Cybertron. And once he was done with our planet, he would continue to the far reaches of the galaxy, and not stop until all was his. The only obstacle standing in his way was those who resisted, the Autobots. For years we fought without any way to end the war, sucking our planet clean of Energon…"_

"Energon?" Aria interrupted, the word suddenly sounded familiar to her ears.

"Energon is what we Transformers use for energy, much like your 'food'." Optimus gazed down at her, not surprised at the interruption.

"Oh…" Aria glanced down, thinking why on Earth that word would be recognizable to her vocabulary. She doubted she had ever heard it before…

"Now then, where was I? Oh yes…"

"_Once we discovered the shortage of Energon, both Autobots and Decepticons sought out another planet, one that was rich with resources and energy we could convert to a more suitable form, otherwise Energon. The Autobots discovered a young planet, that was barley over one million old, but the planet was brimmed with resources and energy. So naturally, we made our voyage through space to that signal. Unfortunately, we were followed by Megatron and his evil Decepticons, and engaged in battle. However, we shot each other's ship down, and they both crash-landed on your planet, Earth. Our bodies went into stasis because of the dire situation we were in, and we stayed lodged inside a volcano until four million years later, when humans were the most intelligent creature on Earth. Since then we have defended Earth from the Decepticons and their evil purposes, and protecting humanity from their madness. That brings us to when you took the generator from Megatron, and ran off with it clutched in your arms."_

Aria didn't say anything; overly dazed at the story she had just heard. These robots had been through war, despair, and grief, and they lived to tell the tale! She would never admit this, but she was very impressed by them. 'I could never do that, not even in my dreams! I would love to be friends with them…' she clutched her stomach that suddenly felt a bit sick at the thought. '…If it weren't for my fear I would've done that by now…'

"Though I can see you're in a state of shock, I must ask, are you truly afraid of our race?" Optimus asked with only a touch of sadness, directed at her or himself she couldn't tell, and sympathy could be seen in his optics as the glow slightly dimmed.

"…Yes…though I don't want to be…I just am…" Aria whispered, shoulders trembling under the enormous robots gaze. Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks, but she didn't need to hold them back…she had shed all of her tears by now.

Optimus leaned back, giving Aria more space, pushing away his bulky presence. He would've held her and tried to comfort her, but he knew that would only frighten her more. He never felt so helpless before; it tore at his spark to see her eyes as tears nearly fell down her cheeks. But they didn't.

Feeling her pain, he declared, "That's enough for now. I still have more questions, but I will ask them later. As for you…" he slowly brought his hand down and placed it near her. "I told Wheeljack I'd take you back to the medical sector."

Aria stared at the hand with wide eyes, as if she were looking at lion that had just sang happy birthday to her. She slowly walked over to the hand, and climbed on, looking around astonished at how small her body was compared to his HAND. 'Man, he's got a HUGE hand, and I mean H.U.G.E. HUGE. I feel like an ant in a bowl with him!'

With that, Optimus exited the room, with a very stunned human girl in his hand. And this time, none of the robots crowded around them as they made their way back to the medical sector.

---------------------------------------

Back in the social center, the Autobots were still conversing over the human child, having only recently seeing her in person made them more anxious to meet her and ask questions. Wheeljack had said himself that once she was open, he'd bring her out so that they could see her. But since she was meeting Optimus, it was highly doubtful that the curious robots would even get a glance at her.

In a smaller section of the room, were the furniture could've fit a large human, three minicons discussed their own issues concerning more then the girl. A yellow, green, and white minicon with scratched but completely unscathed armor took a sip of energon before sighing, completely bored out of his processors.

"Nothing has happened over the days, no action, no missions, no Decepticon attacks! If something doesn't happen soon, I swear…" the robot grumbled to himself.

The red and charcoal black minicon with small horns and car roof for a chest groaned as the yellow and green minicon began a fit of complaining. "Would you shut it, Brawn? We're all really quite tired of your complaining. Besides, if your bored, lets discuss about what's goin' on around the base…"

He was interrupted by the yellow and green minicon, known as Brawn. "NO! I refuse to talk about that thing they call a human! I hardly see any reason why we even have her here!"

"Oh great, now you're starting to sound like Sunstreaker." The red bot shook his head and gulped down his energon cube. "What has that wax-lover done to you?"

"HEY!!! I HEARD THAT CLIFFJUMPER!!!"

All the minicon's cringed as the familiar voice of Sunstreaker carried over to them from the opposite corner. "Uh oh…"

Luckily, the golden Lamborghini ignored them after informing them not to continue that conversation, and was quickly distracted by his, oh so wonderful, brother. Cliffjumper almost fell back on his seat, but Brawn made no move, continuing to complain. "Slag…I was hoping a fight would start up…"

"Brawn."

"What?"

"Shut down or shut it." Cliffjumper growled, agitated at how close he was to being pummeled, and Brawn saying he wanted it to happen! Sure, he knew he could take on Sunstreaker no problem. But when that demon was mad…it blows a gasket just thinking about it.

That's when he noticed how quiet the other side of the table had been, and glanced at the dandelion yellow and ebony black minicon with tiny horns coming from his helmet like head. The robot's eyes were dimmed, and he hadn't even touched his cube of energon.

"Hey, Bumblebee…you okay?" Cliffjumper asked, concerned for his friend.

"Hm?" Bumblebee's optics suddenly lit up, his rich blue glow peeked at Cliffjumper, then his drink, and slightly chuckled, in a non-humorous way. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking…"

"About the girl?" Cliffjumper finished for him, knowing the answer.

Bumblebee nodded. "I just…feel so guilty for the way she is…I swear, I didn't see the street in front of me, since I found the plans for the theft on the generator, I had to get back to headquarters. Now because of my clumsiness…two humans are dead…" He bowed his head in grief. If he were a human, he would be sobbing at this moment, but being a robot, he doesn't show that much emotion.

Cliffjumper's shoulder's sagged, feeling Bumblebee's sadness. Murderer was a terrible weight to carry, and murdering parents is even worse, leaving the child homeless and unprotected in the cruel world. He could only imagine what pain his friend was in. Surprisingly, Brawn remained quiet during this whole conversation, listening to Bumblebee.

Suddenly, footsteps of a large being came echoing through the social center, and every bot glanced at the entrance to where the sound was coming from, curious as to who was coming. Bumblebee stared as a shadow began to come over the wall in a very familiar shape anyone could recognize, and quickly stood from his seat. All of them gasped when their leader, Optimus Prime himself, walked into the room, and in his hand,,, was Aria, sitting in the middle of his palm for safety. Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, and Brawn all watched in awe as Aria's brilliant blue eyes surveyed her constantly changing surrounding, and spotted the smaller, but not less intimidating minicons in the corner of the room. Her gaze traveled from Brawn, to Cliffjumper, and last…Bumblebee.

As their eye's met, Bumblebee looked away, feeling ashamed at himself. How could he meet the gaze of the one whose parents he killed? He just couldn't bring himself to look into her 'Primus Eyes'. Aria, on the other hand, cocked her head as the little yellow robot averted eye contact, confused as to why he did it. She watched the slumped figure of Bumblebee until Optimus eventually paced out of the social center, leaving a stunned crowd in his wake.

"…Amazing…" Cliffjumper mumbled to himself. He had heard of the girl, but never seen her in real life. Her eyes were just as everyone described them as, as blue as Primus's eyes themselves.

"What's so amazing? She's just an ordinary human with weird eyes and strange powers, nothing else!" Brawn exclaimed, clearly confused why Cliffjumper and Bumblebee were making such a big deal out of a little human.

"Brawn, don't you get it? Humans may have blue eyes sometimes, but her eyes are more…well, blue in a way. They have more of a glimmer then other humans, and didn't she look at us? I can't believe she looked at us!" Cliffjumper raised his arms in a very excited way, but saw Bumblebee's small, slumped frame kneeling over the table.

"…Did you see her stare at me?" the small yellow robot asked in a quiet voice.

"Bumblebee, she seems to be doing okay without her parents. I mean, she didn't cry or anything." Cliffjumper placed a hand on his friends shoulder in an effort to comfort him.

"You weren't there when the crash happened! You didn't see the terror in her face, you didn't hear her scream, or see her run away from everyone!" Bumblebee pushed away the hand, and stood up, backing away, very distressed. "After I found out that I killed her parents, I went searching for her in the city, but I couldn't find her anywhere. Then I saw a girl wearing torn clothes walking down a dark alleyway and called out to her, driving down the street. She stared in horror at me, and ran away…" Bumblebee looked down at his hands, and shut down his optics, feeling completely lost in the darkness in him.

Suddenly, he thought he heard something in his head. He shook his head to clear it, but the voice kept repeating itself, as if knowing he wasn't listening. 'Why are you sad?'

The voice sounded like a child, innocent and curious, Bumblebee could almost see an image of the child speaking, but it quickly faded away…as did the voice along with it, before it said, 'Why are you unhappy?'. Bumblebee stood as still as a statue, wondering if what just happened. Was his processor playing with him, or that voice was real…

"Bumblebee?"

The sound of Cliffjumper talking to him brought him out of his thoughts, and he wondered, "Did you just hear someone say something?"

"No, why? Are you okay?" Brawn answered for him, curious as to why the yellow bug was acting so strange.

"Yes, I'm fine." Bumblebee said, but inside, he wasn't so sure. He was wondering about the voice he just heard inside his head. Who was that voice? Why did no one else hear it?

And did he just see Aria?

End of Chapter Three

---------------------------------------

Fiorla: I'm very impressed with how this chapter came out. Aria meets the very guilty murderer of her parents, Bumblebee, but she doesn't know it. Is she the only one who can cure his aching spark? Or will Bumblebee fall deeper into the void of darkness?

Berry: NOOOO!!! Why must you torture Bumblebee? He's so cute, and nice, and he's like sunshine to everyone! WHY FIORLA?!

Fiorla: Why? Can't tell, it would ruin the story. But I assure you, this will be the worst state he'll be in this fic, I promise I'll go easy on him from now on!

Zoris: Who was that voice?

Miku: Is Aria really a psychic?

Berry: Or is she something more important?

Fiorla: Find out on the next chapter of "Rain in the Middle of Nowhere"!

Fiorla: If you want to read another of my stories, I've just added a new one on, It's called, "In a Child's Eye", and I would be very grateful if you would read it! Till next time!


	4. The Examination

Rain in the Middle of Nowhere

Chapter Four: The Examination

Fiorla: Okay, here's chapter four. Man this is scary, I'm having a major writers block here, sorry if it's taking forever to upload!

Berry: Oh, it's okay. But…how long will the next chapter take?

Firola: …That's a little secret of mine. I'm still roughing it out, so don't expect fast chaps.

Berry: Fast chaps…that's a fun way to say it!

Fiorla: Uh oh… here we go again with the sayings.

Berry: Fast chaps, fast chaps, fast chaps…People you try saying it, it's a tongue twister:D

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, only Hasbro does. I, however, own Aria and the plot.

---------------------------------------

"Optimus, sir. I trust you have Aria with you?"

Optimus carefully placed Aria in the hand of the trusted medic Ratchet, who thoroughly examined and scanned her body, startling the tiny human a bit. She flinched slightly, but relaxed as the green light quickly disappeared as rapidly as it came, and retreated back into Ratchet's eyes in a flash.

"She's quite healthy for her age, considering she's been living on the street's for a month." He noted, his optics and Aria's meeting for a moment, before Ratchet glanced up at his waiting leader.

"Ratchet, can do you have a moment to spare? I'd like to speak with you in private." His optics lowered to Aria, noticing how her own eyes were gazing back at his. Surprisingly, she didn't flinch under his glance, but merely switched to Ratchet's face.

"Alright, but…hold on." Ratchet curled his fingers up until a wall had surrounded Aria, walked over to the metal table, and gently discarded the girl from his hands. Once she stood up, his head lowered down to her, and he said in a quiet voice, "I'm trusting you not to run off while no ones watching you. Okay?"

Aria nodded her head, and smiled, showing that she wouldn't try it. Where could she go on a giant table about twenty feet off the ground anyway? If she tried to jump, she would very likely die, and that was not a possibility at this moment. She wasn't THAT desperate. So she simply watched as the giant white figure of Ratchet lumbered off behind a second door, smaller, and off to the side more, and close it with a hiss once Optimus had entered. Unexpectedly, Aria kneeled down, and grasped her arms after suddenly feeling cold for a moment. For some reason, she felt lonely without the presence of anyone in the room, and surveyed her area in hopes of someone she could possibly chitchat with. There was no one, not even patients that Ratchet was tending to. Sighing in regret, Aria sat down, and began to wait.

---------------------------------------

After Ratchet had closed the door, Optimus walked to the front of the office, where a camera that showed surveillance of the med bay revealed the girl's presence on the table outside. Ratchet followed him, curious about what his commander wanted to converse so privately.

"Sir? What is it you wanted to talk about?" He asked, after a minute of silence. Optimus's head came up slightly, as if he were waking from a recharge session, and turned to face the medic.

"It's Aria. I'd like you to scan her with one of our computers and send it to me once you're done."

"Why?" the medic wasn't going to do a random sort of command like that unless it had a good reason.

"Did you see the generator she picked up during our fight?" Optimus inquired, baffling Ratchet for a second.

"Uh…no sir. Should I have?"

"Yes. Once I returned it, the workers checked the power to make sure that there was still plenty left, but for some reason, the machine exploded on contact with the generator." Ratchet stared at Optimus, optics wide with renewed interest.

"I did a scan of my own, and found the results quite…interesting. The power on the generator had multiplied ten times of the normal electrical current it receives. And everyone knows that something can only receive more power if it had contact with an extremely powerful source of energy. However, the only object that generator had touched was Aria. I suspect that something is inside of her…and the Decepticons may want it."

Ratchet gaped at Optimus, almost lost with what words to respond with. After a few seconds, he said, "A human with an energy source? Optimus, do you know how unlikely that is? "

"Yes, but it isn't impossible. Aria has a secret, something she isn't telling us. Whether it's because she doesn't trust us yet, or doesn't know it herself, we have to find out before someone else does." Optimus returned his gaze to the small girl outside of the room, his back to the bewildered Ratchet.

"How do you think the others will react to this?" the doctor asked quietly. He feared the answer he would get.

"…We won't tell anyone about this if an energy source is found within Aria. Only the two of us shall know, understand Ratchet?" Optimus turned his helmed face to Ratchet, revealing intense blue optics to his medical officer.

Ratchet nodded, agreeing with the wise leader. He too looked at Aria, almost amazed that such a small organic, such a young life form, could prove to be such a dangerous threat if brought into the wrong hands. The only thing that worried him was if the Decepticons did hear of their little discovery.

---------------------------------------

Aria was falling asleep on her back, just about to nod off into her dreams when the door suddenly slid open with a soft hiss. Alerted by the approaching footsteps, she brought her head up to see who was coming her way, and once she saw it was Ratchet and Optimus, quickly stood up, pretending like she had been that way the whole time. The two figures stopped a short distance away from the ledge, and Aria walked up to a comfortable distance between herself, and the edge, absorbing their presence as best as she could.

Optimus said, trying to be to loud, "I'm leaving now, Ratchet will be taking good care of you, so don't worry little one." And slowly brought his hand forward, and when no reaction came from her, gently touched her shoulder with the tip of his finger.

Aria nodded her head, staring at the large finger that had been placed on her shoulder, a bit concerned as to why he was doing this. But…it felt good at the same time. Ratchet took note in his processor about how amazing humans could be sometimes. 'When you've been learning about them, studying them, and living among them for fifty years, you'd think we'd know all about them. But then they just come up with another way to surprise you.' He shook his head, still bewildered at how fast her trust in them was growing.

Optimus took his finger off of her shoulder, and turned to leave, his bulk leaving a monstrous shadow behind him as he exited the room. Once his footsteps were out of earshot, Ratchet glanced down at the human girl with curious optics.

"Okay Aria, Optimus wants me to do a quick scan on you with one of our computers, so climb on." He lowered his hand down onto the table so Aria could step into his waiting hand. She quickly obliged, and watched as once again, her surroundings began to shift and change as Ratchet walked to the far side of the room where a desk with a machine waited for use.

"So, how does this work?" Aria didn't like the way the machine had a long needle like thing poking out of it…

Ratchet shrugged his shoulders. "It's simple, really. All you have to do is stay still and relax. I'll bring this rod over you…" He grabbed the needle/rod in his hand to show her, "And the results will appear on that screen over there."

Ratchet pointed to the computer, which had just been activated and was awaiting instructions. Aria glanced at the blue screen, and back at Ratchet, who had just placed his hand down onto the desk, waiting for her to climb off. She did so, and walked over to a small metal pad, and watched as the rod began to glow a green color in Ratchet's hand.

"Now, relax." Ratchet's voice seemed distant somehow, when Aria started to focus her eyes on the green rod, her breathing slowing and her brain becoming slightly lazy.

Then, the rod began to approach, and slowly came over her head, and traveled around her body in waving procedures. Aria felt somewhat sleepy as the scanning continued, her lids coming over her eyes when the glow went away and disappeared back into the needle with a flash, the humming fading away with a soft click. And when it did, the sudden feeling of sleep traveled from her head, down to her toes, and she fell with a soft thud on the metal sheet, fading into her dreams.

---------------------------------------

Ratchet stared at the small lump that had just fallen to the floor, clearly out of commission. 'How did that happened? I just turned off the scanner, and she's out like an over energized sparkling!' he examined the scanner, turned it on, and glanced back to Aria. Nothing happened. 'I wonder…she did seem a little sleepy when I brought it over her…' Ratchet shook his head in disbelief, and turned to the computer to see the results. He'd think about it later.

Slowly, the results of her body overtook the screen, and once they did…Ratchet gasped and stumbled backward a short distance. Most of her body was covered with pure red, except her skin and the area around her brain, which meant that most of her body was made completely of energy! What kind he had no idea, but he would soon find out. Curiosity overtook his state of shock, and he clicked a few buttons before looking back at the computer screen. It took a few seconds before the computer responded with a blinking light, clearly saying, "ENERGON".

"That's impossible…humans can't take the radiation of energon!" Quickly, he rebooted the page, making the computer do it once more before he placed a hand over his mouth, and viewed the results with renewed shock and worry.

If Aria was indeed made completely of energon, or at least her innards depended on it for life, then she could contain unlimited pulses of energy that could be used to create the ultimate weapon. In fact, there was so much energy inside of her…it was possible that she was more powerful then the Allspark itself!

'But how did she get so much of it…?" He knew that some traits could be passed down from the parents to the child, so he took a closer look at her DNA, and found a discovery that could explain the history of Cybertron itself. In her DNA, it clearly placed that this was from both parents. Both were brother and sister. 'I think I know why, if they had mated with one who didn't have the right endurance, then if they had mated with that certain human, they would've killed them.' This was starting to make sense, Aria's family had somehow come in contact with Energon, but instead of dying, their bodies absorbed it and became an extremely powerful energy source. But one thing stumped the medic, where did the Energon come from? As far as he knew, there was no pure Energon on this planet, it had to be converted from the resources Earth had. So…how did they receive the energy?

While Ratchet was pondering on this, a small microphone had been listening to everything the medic had said, and a small camera was locking onto the computer screen, made a click, and then snapped a photograph of Aria herself. After this was done, the camera transformed into three small purple robots with ember visors, but did so carefully in what space the vent had to offer.

"This is…an interesting discovery. What do you propose we do Soundwave?" All of the robots whispered, keeping the same tempo and voice as if they were one.

The microphone retracted back into a blue recorder in the shadows. It's was cassette rolling, but stopped when it's comrade asked a question, it's purple triangular, menacing and evil emblem gleaming in darkness, almost smiling like a cat about to pounce a rat. A monotone voice responded simply…

"Report to Megatron."

End of Chapter Four

---------------------------------------

Fiorla: Uh oh! Soundwave found out about Aria! What will the Autobots do when he reports to Megatron? Oh, I'm just so cruel[Evil cackle

Berry: You are cruel! Another suspenseful ending, you are torturing the readers! And what's with the shortness?

Fiorla: You wanna complain? We'll, complain to Optimus here, tell him all of your problems.

Optimus Prime: Fiorla, leave me out of this, please…

Berry: Tell my problems? Okay. Well, to start off, Fiorla won't give me any breaks, she always includes me in these conversations, she's a big grump to me, she never respects anything I do, she never lets me do anything fun, and she…

Fiorla: Keep this up, and you will never see the light of day. Ever heard of pocari sweat?

Berry: …no, have you?

Fiorla: Nope, but I don't think I'll be trying it anytime soon. Look out for the next chapter guys! Thanks for the favs!


	5. The Past

Rain in the Middle of Nowhere

Chapter Five: The Past

Fiorla: In this chapter, it's based on a strange dream that Aria will have, about her mysterious past, and will reveal a secret that has existed for over ten million years! It also shows how the Transformers were created… but what does Aria's ancestors have to do with this event?

Berry: OOOOOOoooo…. this sounds like a very exciting chapter to me! Can we start already?

Fiorla: Maybe we should, before you start to freak out. I hate it when you start…

Berry:Canwestartpleaseprettypleasewithacherryontop?Ireallywannastartreadingrightaway socanwepleasestarttoreadrightnowpleasepleaseplease?

Fiorla: …babbling… -. -' I'm sorry, did anyone get what she just said?

Miku: Not a clue.

Zoris: Am I supposed to know?

Fiorla: Guys! You always spend your time with her; you should understand her by now! No matter how strange her language is…she's so weird sometimes… X.x

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, or anything that originally belonged to Hasbro. I only own Aria and the plot.**

-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-

While Ratchet was struggling to explaining their situation to Optimus over the Com Link, Aria was falling deeper and deeper into the void of emptiness, where only her memories disturbed her sleep. Visions of her parent's dead bodies blared through her mind as she reached that painful moment, making her sweat and thrash at anything that touched her unconscious body. Why did she continue to morn them when she knew as clear as day they wouldn't want her to? She tried to push away the memory with all her power, and surprisingly, it backed off. But it remained inside her thoughts, like a bad weed you couldn't get rid of. Oh how she wished she could just forget that memory, it was so painful…

Suddenly, something passed her spirit that didn't look familiar to the wandering soul. It looked like a small black box with some sort of unknown and alien writing. It seemed to glow in the dark with a blue aura, beckoning her to touch it. She was unsure of this item she had never seen it before, yet it was inside of her mind, like it…just appeared without her knowing. So curious about what this object was, she reached out with one hand, and grasped it with outstretched fingers. The metal was cool and worn at, scratches rubbing against her palm. But it was the perfect size, it fit right in her palm as if it belonged there. Aria suddenly had the urge to hold it close, secure it, and protect such a beautiful thing from her revenged memories.

Aria… 

Aria glanced up, and looked around, a bit startled by the odd voice. Then scowled, angered that someone was inside of her thoughts right now, at this moment. 'But if they are…doesn't that mean they can hear me right now?' she thought with dread.

Yes… it responded, still sounding as if it were a whisper, nothing more. But Aria could tell whoever was speaking was old, for there was a slight growl in it. Almost like a grandpa telling a bedtime story.

A bit nervous now, she asked, 'Who are you…where are you?'

I'm right here… 

'Yeah, what a big help that is…of coarse I know that!' she thought, feeling weak at how clueless she was right now. Then she remembered that the person could hear her! 'I mean…what I'm saying is, can you show yourself? I don't like knowing someone is in my mind if I can't see them.'

I'm right here…in your hand… 

Aria stared at the black cube in her hand, not believing a word the…cube had just said. 'Cubes don't talk.' She thought, a frown deepening on her face.

I'm no ordinary cube…I'm the Allspark… 

'Allspark?' Aria cocked her head, still clueless.

I am a servant of the mighty god Primus, the creator of Transformers…I create, plan, and destroy all Transformers at his will…and only his… 

'You CREATE Transformers?'

Yes… 

'…what is a being like yourself doing inside my head?' She slowly let go of the cube, watching in awe as it floated up to her eye level.

My original body has been destroyed…and I'm taking refuge inside of yours… 

'But wouldn't that kill me?' Aria looked around at her memories, but they continued to swirl around like lost little fish, looking as normal as ever.

Your body already contained immense power…I simply merged with it, becoming one with your body… 

"Your part of me?!" Aria yelled out loud, the thought of this…this THING being apart of her was very disturbing, could it control her?

Yes…but I will not use your body as a puppet unless under the most serious circumstances… 

'Such as?'

Both of us dying…or me being found out… 

'Ah, so you don't want to lose another body, eh?' Her eyebrows raised the tiniest bit, in interest and amusement.

…I do not find that amusing… 

'I do.' She giggled,

I have such a long way before understanding you humans… 

'Yes you do.'

Especially why I was killed by one of them. 

'Hm…' After thinking to herself, she repeated what the Allspark had said, and shifted her body, facing the cube. 'Wait, what?'

I came from a different dimension, that doesn't have anyone suitable for me in it… 

'A different dimension? That's a long way from home, isn't it?'

Not really…I never have a home…I was only created to serve my master… 

After a few minutes in silence, Aria was trying to figure out what to do with this Allspark, when a statement it had said suddenly decided to emerge. Confused at it, she asked, 'What did you mean by "Your body already contained immense power"?'

For a minute, the Allspark didn't reply, and just when Aria was getting worried that it was ignoring her, it responded, Do you really want to know? 

'Yes. If there's another thing inside me, I'd really like to know.'

This 'thing' is your body, Aria… You were born with it…passed on from your parents and ancestors… 

'What? But then…how did I…we, get it in the first place?' Aria wanted some answers, since this secret was kept from her since she was born.

…If you want answers, look deep within your memories…all of you ancestors have the vision, and you do too… 

With that, it began to fade into nothing, startling Aria as she suddenly felt a rush of energy entering her body, and with a startled gasp, she said, 'Wait! Where are you going?'

I'm going to rest within your body…the pain will shortly go away…don't worry, we can still converse if you wish to do so… and it was gone.

She stood still for a second, feeling the shock slowly disappear into an annoying throb she could barley feel. Once it had calmed, she looked around, wondering what this strange memory could possibly hold, and where to start looking. 'He said look deep within my memories, so maybe I should go farther and look for anything strange.'

So she began to float in the direction she believed would take her into memories she had never seen before, for it was dark in that section, no light could penetrate the black veil except for the glow her presence gave off. Here, there were fewer memories, most of them were from the days when she was just a toddler, and the farther she went, the younger she grew, and more lost memories danced around her in slow, rhythmic swirls. Just when she thought she had seen the last of the lost memories fly by, Aria spotted one last vision, staying in one place, just sitting there, like a lonely child who nobody wanted to play with. As she approached, she only saw light for a minute, before the face of her mother slowly came into focus.

"Mom!" if Aria had ground beneath her feet, she would have stumbled backwards and stared at her mother's beautiful blue eyes, smiling back at her. But instead, Aria reached towards the memory, but just when she was about to touch it, pulled back. She truly missed her mom, with all her heart…but she couldn't touch such a fragile memory, not without feeling the guilt. 'That must be the first moment I saw her…' Feeling lost, she traveled around that memory, looking mournfully back at the still vision, but it had gone blank. 'Mom, if only you knew how much I miss you right now…'she sighed, and began to search the darkness for any stray light, any sign of the vision the Allspark had spoken of. It was difficult to see in this pitch black though, with the only light coming from her.

Suddenly, her eyes picked up a very faint light way back of her memories, so far she doubted it was even part of her mind. But the closer she got, the brighter the golden rays grew, until she had to cover her blue eyes with her hands to avoid becoming blind. As if the memory, or "vision" as the Allspark said, had recognized Aria, the light dimmed to a more comfortable level, allowing her to see into the light. Nothing appeared, but the memory floated closer to her, slowly though, like it was a wild horse meeting it's first human, unsure of what to think. But it eventually it came in range with her hand, and beckoned her to touch it. A little unsure, Aria reached out with tentative fingers, and came in contact with the memory. Nothing happened for a moment, when a bright flash of light overtook her vision, blinding her for what seemed forever. But then, a voice called out to her, a voice so soft, it seemed as light as a feather. Yet strong and deep, like a god.

Curious as to who was making this voice, she slowly opened her eyes. When they came to focus on the world around her, she gasped in awe, struck senseless of words, and her mind drew to a blank. The place she was in was filled with the night sky, stars littering across the heavens like fish in the ocean, only more beautiful and graceful then anything on this Earth. Before her, were a man and woman, both dressed strangely and…in a way, futuristic. The male had a red and orange suit on, while the female had a blue and purple suit on. But both were very similar in hair color, a dirty brown, and eyes. To her astonishment, both of them had the same eyes as her parents had, and that of her own, a deep, sparkling blue that seemed to glow in the darkness around them. The next person, or thing, was what caught her attention though, and never did she think, in all of her life, did she hope to see something as large as it was. It stood in the sky, looking like a god with blank white optics and a silver body with what seemed to be an empty city on it. 'Who is this guy? WHAT is he?'

"Nemesio Autoris, and Amani Autoris…" The being said, his voice almost identical to the other she had heard in her head, only much deeper and more powerful. 'Whoever he is, I'm betting he's a god…'

"I suspect you are Primus the titan, am I correct?" The male spoke, the sound of his voice not even cracking under the gaze of the mighty creature before him.

'Primus!'

The giant, or as she had just discovered, Primus, nodded his head, and replied, "I am in need of your help."

This time the woman spoke, her eyes flashing in respect, before saying, "Why would you need our help? We're just humans, and you're…well, a god."

'Yep, that answers it; he's definitely a god.' Aria thought silently as the event took place before her.

"You two are not just any humans. Out of all those I've searched, across the galaxy, you are the only ones who seemed suitable for my needs." Primus's towering figure glanced at the stars, before returning his gaze back to the two humans below him.

Nemesio and Amani glanced at each other, both had a look of surprise and shook at what he had just said. And, as Aria watched, Primus continued. "Your hearts are pure and your bodies are genuine, perfect for my needs. That is, if you so wish to help me."

"Of coarse we'll help you, but we want to know what you need us for." Nemesio stepped forward, trying to at least look proud and undaunted by Primus's intimidating presence, but she could see the panic in his eyes.

"I'm creating a race of robotic organisms to protect the universe from my brother's wrath, but they are incomplete and in need of four objects: eyes, mind, heart and most of all, a soul."

"So you want our eyes?"

"Yes, and a mind, heart and soul."

"What do we get in return?"

Primus didn't hesitate to answer, and said, "You have their protection, and will be blessed with powers that no one but you can control."

Nemesio sighed, and glanced at the ground in thought, unsure of what to think at this moment. As for Amani, she asked, "What will these powers be?"

"To control robotic objects, to create robotic organisms from objects around you, and as you humans call it, psychic powers."

Aria watched as the two humans before her looked at each other, nodded their heads, before gazing back up at Primus. "We'll do it." They both said in confidence.

Primus nodded his head, and closed his eyes. A light surrounded both Nemesio and Amani, surprising them both into a gasp, and Aria could see no more of them for the light were too intense for her eyes to bear. So she covered them with her arms to shield them from rays that could've came from a nova, it wouldn't have made any difference. A hiss echoed through the night as Primus absorbed their DNA, analyzing, and only taking a portion of what he needed, let the light die down to reveal unconscious humans. Aria opened her eyes once she noticed the area was once again dark, and lowered her arms to stare at the still forms of Nemesio and Amani. There seemed to be no difference, their chests were elevating in their usual process of up and down, assuring her that they were still alive. Primus, however, looked much different. Instead of the dull gray he had once been, his skin, or cover, was now littered with bright colorful dots, going from a deep red to a light purple, and his eyes…his eyes were the same color as Nemesio's and Amani's had been!

'So that's where the Autobots got their optics! That's why I have the same color's as them!' but the question soon came to mind, were these humans her ancestors? 'They look much too futuristic to be from the past…'

Her train of thoughts were brought to an end when Primus raised a hand that could've engulfed the whole United States in darkness, and brought it just above the clouds, a comfortable distance between the gigantic hand and the Earth itself. From the center, a small orb of light came into view, and it floated down from the heavens and in front of the sleeping humans. It hummed with energy, and often crackled now and then with small bursts of light. Aria watched in awe as the orb split in two, and slowly embedded itself into the chests of Nemesio and Amani, the humming died down as the bodies began to glow in blue before returning to their normal color.

Above, Primus whispered in as quiet as a god's voice could get, "I thank you for your generous and kind gifts, but I must leave you here in this time line. I will erase all of your memories and you can start life as one of the humans in this time line. Your family can only mate with one of your own or else the human being mated will die in contact to such a strong energy force. You must take note to this, and that is all you need to worry for."

Aria watched with wide eyes as the god slowly turned away from Earth and grew smaller by the minute as he began to disappear into outer space. But before he left, he looked back, and said, "I wonder what I shall name the new race…perhaps…Autobots would be a suitable title…"

With that, the memory began to fade from her vision, and she was left with the darkness of her lost memories. The two humans, who she now knew were her ancestors, became nothing but particles that created a new memory before her. New memories didn't belong in this section of her mind, so naturally it began to flit away into the brighter, friendlier section of her thoughts. Aria, seeing no other easier way to get back, grabbed the tail of it, or what looked like a tail, and held on while the born memory did the work for her. It was traveling at a fast speed, but it was clear that they weren't getting back to the more peaceful and cheerful memories, so Aria began to ponder on what she had just seen.

So that's why strange things have been happening to her, that's what the strange feeling of someone watching her in the train station had been, and that's why all of this turmoil was happening! She was the ultimate power surge, and she is the last of the Autoris family, therefore, held all of the power passed down from generation to generation by her family! The thought blew her away, that the creator of the Transformers had actually chosen HER ancestors! 'Wait, how do I know he created them…ah, who cares? I've got other things to think about, such as mastering my powers!'

As she reminded herself of the powers, she could control robots, whether that included the Autobots alike she wasn't sure. She could create Transformers from objects around her, like a cell phone, and had psychic abilities. But why didn't her parents tell her about this? Aria's mood dampened as she remembered her deceased parents, and the sadness overwhelmed her weak state of mind. ' "You can always trust us with secrets." Yeah right. You didn't even tell me about something as big as this…' She thought grimly.

Sighing, she shook her head, even though she didn't need to do that, and concluded that her parents thought she wasn't ready for the task. After all, there wasn't much a ten year old could bear…

So, without further ado, she let go of the memory once they reached the pleasant blue glow of her mind, and watched the memory dance away like a giddy child, ready to take it's place among the other memories. 'It's been stuck in the back of my head for ten years, no wonder it's seems so happy.' She smiled, and felt as though it was time to return to the real world, closed her eyes, and began to fall back into a deep slumber, where she would eventually wake up to the real world to face the consequences.

But outside, the world can be very cruel and merciless, as she is about to find out…

----------------------------------------

Fiorla: Sorry for the long wait people, but it's finally DONE[falls over in exhaustion.

Berry: T.T It wasn't that tiring, was it?

Fiorla[gives berry a glare No, it wasn't. I'm just being overdramatic.

Berry: DRAMA QUEEN!!! o

Fiorla: DON'T MAKE ME HIT YOU WITH MY IMAGINARY FRUITCAKE!!

Miku: Ouch…

Berry: Don't hit me with the imaginary fruitcake! Those things are hard! ; ;

Fiorla: Anyways…

Berry[Pointing a sign that says "SO DRAMA QUEEN!" at her head

Fiorla: …Quit torturing me! Now you're gonna get it[begins to throw fruit cakes at the retreating Berry

Berry: AHHHHH!!! Oh God save me!!!

Fiorla: Before this gets out of hand and turns into an all out food fight, lets end this chapter so that I can continue to throw things at Berry. You don't know how fun it is! Why don't you take a shot? w


	6. The Friend

Rain in the Middle of No Where 

Chapter Six: The Friend

Fiorla: I'm SOOO sorry for the late chapter; I was a bit stumped on what to do in this chapter. And there are a lot of single stories I'm trying to finish…so…sorry!

Berry: Another Transformer shall be introduced, though he may be a bit more violent…

Miku: A bit?! He tried to squish me when we brought him in, saying, "Me…!"

Berry: MIKU!!!! Be shush! You'll give it away!

Fiorla: Berry, take Miku out, please, before he reveals anything else with that big mouth of his.

Miku: BIG MOUTH?!

Fiorla: Yes, big mouth. NOW that that's taken care of…

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers in any shape or form; I only own Aria and the plot.

---------------------------------------

_**CRASH!!!!**_

"WHAT THE?!" Aria's body instinctively jolted her conciseness to awaken, alerted by the loud explosion that came from outside the medical bay. When she saw nothing inside the room that was out of ordinary, her heart slowly began to calm down. 'What a pleasant way to start the day…'

Ratchet's quickly emerged out of the side room, and saw Aria awake on the recharge bed that was much too big for her. As his ocean blue optics narrowed, Aria got the feeling that if he had laser eyes, that glare he was sending the entrance right now would've melted the whole door the second it made contact. The medical officer stormed towards the door, his boot-like feet making a small vibration course through the floor. Aria watched in great fascination as he swiftly opened the slide, and closed it in the blink of an eye. But that wasn't the end of it, the uproar he was causing outside was loud enough so that she could clearly hear what Ratchet was saying.

"What's with the racket?! I said no one was aloud in or near the med bay unless it's an emergency!" Aria winced, rubbing her ears after the holler passed by. When Ratchet yells, it would be very wise not to be the one he was shouting at. 'Ooo…I feel bad for whoever's out there…'

An equally loud voice, this one much more deeper and gruff, like the growl of a dragon, responded, "Me, Grimlock want to see human!"

"Well, too bad! You can't! Come back later!"

"ME WANT TO SEE HUMAN NOW!!!!!" Aria sank to the metal surface of the recharge table cringing. This new voice was seriously intimidating her.

"Why? Give me one good reason why the pit I should let you, of all the war-crazed Autobots, to see a human child!" Ratchet propelled back at the mysterious stranger.

"You, Autobots, hiding something from Grimlock. Me, Grimlock, want to know! Me KING, me should know everything!"

"No wa- GRIMLOCK!!! DON'T YOU DARE!!!!"

Not knowing what to expect, when she saw an the bright orange that was spreading over the silver metal of the entrance, Aria screamed when the door suddenly collapsed as a strong blast of a laser cannon tore it apart, and narrowly missed the terrified girl by mere inches. She ducked low to the ground to avoid the orange beam, but the heat almost burned the skin of her back before fading into nothing. Glancing at the wall behind her, she felt sick when a black hole with smoke trailing out from it like a fleeing snake showed just how powerful this gun truly was, and the thought of it striking her chest nearly made her faint. Her head whipped back to the entrance when a huge robot, even bigger then Optimus Prime, thundered into the room. His footsteps made small earthquakes that caused Aria to bounce on the metal surface, almost as if an oversized dinosaur had entered the room. His black facemask and ruby red eyes glared down at her, as the frightened child absorbed his intimidating presence and thick iron armor.

"This human? So tiny though!" the new robot noted, his voice rumbled like a growling monster. This robot continued to stare at the child, and almost scared Aria half to death when his hand began to reach for her.

"GRIMLOCK!!!! GET OUT OF MY MED BAY!!!!" Ratchet tore over to the scrambling Aria and plucked her up in his palm before the robot could get a hold of her.

"Grimlock not do anything wrong! Me just want to see human." The robot, or Grimlock, as he called himself, scratched his head like a clueless five year old. Aria clutched Ratchets thumb in hopes to still her shivering body.

"You scared her half to death! And you blasted my door down, almost hitting her in the process! This is not exactly the best way to say hello to Aria. I'll introduce her to you later, but only when I see that you're ready to handle a human child properly!" Ratchet walked over to a desk, and gently set Aria down, rubbing her back with his index finger to calm her down. Sending his piercing glare back at Grimlock, he pointed back at the destroyed entrance. "Out, now."

"But…"

"NOW!!!"

"…Okay." The giant robot lumbered towards the door, but before leaving, he turned his black helmet, and said, "Me, Grimlock come back soon though. Me still want to see human."

Once he left the room, Aria took deep breathes to calm herself once more, before looking back up at Ratchet, and asking, "Ratchet, who was that?"

"That was Grimlock, commander of the Dinobots." Ratchet almost spat out the word, signaling his foul mood was taking its toll. "There's five Dinobots all together. Grimlock, Slag, Sludge, Swoop, and Snarl. All of them are as dumb as any bot can possibly be, and most of them despise humans."

Glancing back down at her, he pointed out in a stern voice, "That's why I want you to stay away from as many of them as possible."

"Which ones don't despise humans?"

"Hmm…that would be Swoop and Sludge. Swoop has had good incidents with humans, and Sludge is friendlier then the others." He pointed at the destroyed door, and continued, "But all of them love war. So I want you to stay away from all of them, friendly or not. They're still capable of squishing you without even noticing."

Aria gulped at the sight of a squished human, and almost made her sick to her stomach. She would make sure she wouldn't be meeting the Dinobots any time soon, although she was highly curious of them. Maybe she could sneak out and meet this Sludge person, he didn't sound so bad…though the thought of a human pancake wasn't too pleasant. Once making his warning, Ratchet made his way back to his office, probably to make a call to Optimus about the wrecked door, this left Aria all alone in the bay, with no one for company. So she took this time to think about her vision and this Allspark.

It felt so real, yet she never had a dream like that ever before, the dream was really strange. Then again, everything was taking a turn for absolutely crazy in her life, and she was beginning to wonder how many more weird things may pop out of the next corner she comes around. 'I just hope I don't run into Decepticons anytime soon…' she shuddered at the thought, clutching both of her arms to soothe herself. There were so many questions left unanswered from the vision, Aria felt as though her mind was completely blank when it came to that dream. Like a fawn how was trying to learn how to stand up on it's four legs, but didn't know how, as if it's instincts had turned on it. The Allspark had been able to talk to her during her dream, saying that it's creator was Primus, whoever that was…but maybe the Allspark could relive her of some of the doubt.

'Allspark? Allspark can you hear me?'

…

'Allspark? ALLSPARK!!!!'

Still no response.

'Are you sleeping?'

Silence.

'So much for that idea.' Aria sighed, scooted back against the wall and got comfortable with her legs spread out in front of her. The orange medical bay walls surrounded and clouded her vision, with the lights hanging above in the ceiling, and the various tools and machines hanging from the ceiling as well, it reminded her of a science fiction movie. The various tools that had been placed on the desks were sometimes recognizable, while others…she had no idea what they were used for. 'What on earth is THAT capable of doing?' She asked herself when an object, shaped like a hammer, only having a very sharp knife at the end, and a flamethrower at the other, sat idly on the desk beside.

After studying the medical bay after what seemed to be hours, slowly, she lowered her head towards her arms, and began to wait. The young girl had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that this would be an extensive delay once she heard Ratchet starting to swear through the door.

'This is going to be a long day…' was her last thought as she drifted off into sleep.

---------------------------------------

For the second time that morning, Aria was waking up from a small nap she was happily relaxing in, until footsteps of a robot, quieter and much lighter then any mech she had heard before, started to rebound down the hallway an into the med bay. They really needed to get that door replaced if she was going to get any good sleep with her, she thought as she stretched her sleeping muscles when they protested to her movement, and sat up. After rubbing her eyes for a few moments, she was able to make out a yellow and black robot with child like optics standing by the entrance… 'OH!'

It was that mini robot from before! The one that turned away from her in the social room! He was standing at the door, looking rather confused, now that she looked at him, and was looking like he had no idea why he was here. She scrambled up onto her feet and quickly ran over to the edge of the desk to get a closer look at him. When he heard her movements, however, the small robot glanced her way, and widened his optics in surprise. Aria stopped in her tracks, confused as to why he reacted to her presence like that. 'Why is he surprised?'

Wanting to break the silence that had began to spread between them, Aria waved at the robot and greeted, "Hello there."

The robot didn't respond right away or verbally, but he eventually brought up his hand and waved nervously. That struck something in her mind, and was immediately able to recognize the jerky movements the robot was making. 'He's being shy!' She cocked her head to the side, and almost smiled at the cute yellow robot. But another pair of footsteps came down the hallway, startling both the girl and robot. After a few seconds of waiting Wheeljack came into vision, and although he didn't have a face, it was quite obvious that when he saw the wrecked door, he was surprised. His optics widened in surprise, and with his sudden gasp he backed up one step from the door.

"Whoa! Who did THIS?" He mused to himself, almost sounding slightly amused.

"Wheeljack! Could you take any longer to get your aft down here?!" Ratchet's shout came from his office, and the sliding door opened with a hiss. The medic looked rather angry. The humble mad scientist glanced from the door to Ratchet, and back again, a confused look coming across his optics.

"Uh…did you do this?" Wheeljack pointed a single finger at the broken and cracked entrance in front of him, only to twitch at his friend's response. Aria ducked and covered her ears, and the small robot seemed to gulp as well.

"WHAT?! I did not!! That bumbling, clumsy, crazy drone you call a Dinobot just happened to waltz by, and banged to door saying, "ME WANT HUMAN!!!" That's what happened!" Ratchet went so far to act out what happened by raising his fist and hammering on the wall beside him, leaving a good-sized dent in the metal, Aria grimly noted. 'God, Ratchet has a temper! And a bad one at that!'

"Grimlock did this? I'll have a good word with him, but please, calm down!" Wheeljack sidestepped the door and entered the room, and then noticed the large smothering black wall behind on of the recharging beds. "And…I'm guessing he made that too."

"And almost barbecued the human, who was standing right there! I'm never letting that over-sized lizard into my med bay again! Even if it was a life threatening injury, let him leak energon for a while, see if I care!" Ratchet muttered, crossing his arms and narrowing his optics in resentment.

"Well…that's Grimlock for you." Wheeljack nervously chuckled to himself, but shook himself and nodded at the small yellow robot, greeting, "Hey Bumblebee. What brought you here? Doc called you down, right?"

'Bumblebee…so that's his name. I'll have to remember that.' Aria glanced back at this Bumblebee, and wished she had a pen and paper around, she wasn't good at keeping track of names. But since his colors contribute to the bee, maybe that task wouldn't be too hard. He did look a little like a bumblebee anyways.

"Hi Wheeljack. Ratchet called me down, but he didn't explain why, he was growling through most of it…" Bumblebee timidly turned to the silently fuming Ratchet, and asked, "Why did you want me, Ratchet?"

"Hmm?" The medic broke from his ramblings, and eyed the bug in front of him, but he didn't glare at him. "You don't remember?"

"Well, you were kinda've…grumbling a lot, so I didn't quite get all of it." Bumblebee glanced at the floor, covering his face.

"Ugh…I wanted you to take Aria out for a drive, get some supplies she needs, we don't have all the necessities to have a human, and maybe let her get some fresh air…" He smiled at Bumblebee's gawking face. "Or did you have something more important you wanted to attend to?"

"But… Ratchet-"

"Good. She's right over there, you can leave now, and she probably knows what she wants." He chuckled as Bumblebee continued to gawk at him. "And don't worry, she won't bite you. She's too afraid you'd bite back."

"Huh?"

Bumblebee stood still for a moment, before Wheeljack gave him a nudge towards Aria. She was waiting patiently and attentively for the robot to approach, not knowing what to expect from this minibot. He probably wouldn't hurt her, from the way he was acting in front of her now. He seemed rather young, but he had more scratches on his armor then Wheeljack. 'Wheeljack's an inventor, not a warrior. Remember that.' Aria inspected the bot's face as Bumblebee slowly laid his hand down in front of her, and carefully, she climbed onto the palm of his hand. She was quite amazed at the size of his hand, compared to Optimus and Ratchet's hands, Bumblebee's was probably the smallest hand she had been in yet, she could barely keep her legs from dangling in between his fingers. Which she eventually did when she saw no other way of getting comfy. He brought her up from the metal floor she had been on a few seconds ago, and up in front of his chest that wasn't to far from the bed.

Just as Bumblebee was going to transport her to the ground below, Aria placed a hand on his yellow paint, telling him to stop for a second. Once he did so, she looked at Ratchet and asked, "Is it possible we could go somewhere fun? Like a water park or something?"

Wheeljack chuckled at the question, and Ratchet shook his head. No one could resist such large, begging eyes like Aria's. "YES. You may do so if you choose. But don't stay there too long!"

"Kay!" Aria giggled and glanced back at Bumblebee, a smile spreading from ear to ear. "You can put me down now."

Bumblebee stiffly nodded, and walked out of the med bay with Aria in his palm. Ratchet hollered after them, "And don't take too long! If you're not here by the end of a rotation, I'll come hunting for you myself!"

---------------------------------------

_Later…_

"No one told me you could transform…" Aria sat in Bumblebee's cab, still amazed with that gaping mouth on her face.

"Well…why do you think we're called transformers? Didn't you ever think of that?" Bumblebee's hologram responded, with its blond hair and blue eyes taking it's focus off the road, and facing Aria.

"I was too absorbed in your size and bulk. Do you know how big you guys can be? You're huge!" Aria felt much more at ease now that the robot Bumblebee was a car instead of an intimidating robot, and though still tense inside of the gripping seat belt, she trusted Bumblebee enough to think he wouldn't get them killed.

"You think we're big? You should meet Omega Supreme, then you'll know the exact definition of BIG."

"Who's Omega Supreme?"

"You don't want to know, kiddo."

Aria slumped in the passenger seat, and glanced out the window to watch the landscape go by. Yet another Autobot she had yet to meet, how many of them were there? Probably a lot, considering the estimated amount of transformers back at the base. Now that she thought about it…a thought came across her mind. Why wasn't she afraid of Bumblebee, as she was with the others? Sure, she had gotten used to Ratchet, but everyone else she had tried to avoid. Was it because he was smaller, more childish, or maybe because of his fun personality? Whichever one of those it was, she felt much more at ease with him. Aria slightly smiled, thinking how lucky she was to have met such a young Autobot. 'Well…maybe not so young, but probably as young as their going to get.' She considered. A question then came upon her.

"Um…Bumblebee? How are Autobots and Decepticons made? Do you have baby bots or something like that?" Aria turned her head towards Bumblebee's hologram, which was now staring blankly at the road ahead of him, seeming board. When she asked the question though, his cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

"What? No! Mechs are created, not born like organics. There are many steps to making a mech, the process is much more difficult then an organics way of giving birth is. To sum it up, there are two sources that are needed to make a mech. A body, and a soul. The creator provides the body, and the soul is provided by Vector Sigma." Bumblebee rolled his eyes, almost as if everyone should know the process.

"Who's Vector Sigma?" Aria asked, glanced over to Bumblebee, waiting for him to answer.

"Who's Vector Sigma? He's the reason why we're here! Without him, we'd be empty shells!" the hologram raised his hands in exasperation. "You humans don't know a thing about transformers!"

"Well how would I know? I've only heard of two things, Primus, and the All--!" The last word was cut off before Aria could finish. Startled, Aria touched her throat in surprise, and realized what she had almost done.

"What?" Bumblebee's optics stared at her hard, those blue eyes narrowing in suspicion at Aria. "Where did you hear about Primus?"

'OOPS! Oh, I wasn't supposed to say that!' Aria turned away from the hologram, mind working fast to think up an excuse. She bit her lip as her tongue began to taste strange when she said, "Uh…well, Ratchet talked about him, but he was muttering to himself about it and he…um…didn't know that I was listening."

"Right…WHOA! Look out!" Bumblebee suddenly veered off to the side, making Aria stumble into the door and bang her head on the window, causing it to vibrate.

The screech of tires came to her ears, and she froze, still as a statue, listening intently. The sound awoke something inside of her, a memory…a memory that she wished she had forgotten. The tires… the screaming…the crash…death…it was all thrust upon her in one giant surge, consuming her soul and sanity. The fear was overpowering, she was reliving the crash that killed her parents, and changed her life forever. Screaming in terror, she clutched the door handles and curled up into a ball, closing her eyes and ears, trying to gain control of her emotions. The blood, she could see it now, all over the car seats, with her mother and father laying limp in the front… Bumblebee secured himself, but immediately came to a halt when he heard Aria's cry of panic. The car that had come front nowhere had startled him bad, for the memory of Aria's crash was also burned into his mind, like a bad weed. He didn't want to ruin yet another poor family's lives, and he refused to stay off focus, avoiding all cars he could, driving as far from them as possible. That other car had come up right beside him, it was so close that Bumblebee could've sworn he heard the driver breathing. But now he was in the middle of an empty road, with a horrified child inside of him.

"Aria! Aria, what's wrong?" Bumblebee activated his hologram again, since he accidentally switched it off in his frantic processor, and leaned over to her side of the seat. The only answer he got in response was wide, terrified eyes, full of hurt and sorrow…

Bumblebee then realized what he did, and wished in all of Cybertron that he could actually touch her, comfort her, to brush away the child's tears… "I'm sorry Aria…I didn't mean to scare you…"

Her sparkling blue eyes softened the tiniest bit, but she was still trembling like a dying leaf in the wind. The bug didn't know what to do, Spike had never acted like this before…Wait! Spike! He might be able to help!

"Hey, what do you think about seeing one of my old buddies?" He quickly rephrased that when he noticed her stiffen up. "No, he's not a transformer, he's a human. His name is Spike Whitwhicky; he's been my friend ever since we arrived on Earth. I think he should come along on this trip, just to…you know…."

"Keep an eye on me?" Aria whispered in a quiet voice. It was obvious that Bumblebee's efforts weren't working.

"No. You need some company, human company, someone who will know what to do in situations like this." Bumblebee started rolling back onto the road, heading straight for the distant town.

It was quiet for a few minutes, before Aria said, "You're afraid of cars too, aren't you?"

"…Yes, I'm uncomfortable around driven cars." Bumblebee admitted, but he continued to focus on the road, not wanting to continue.

Aria had other plans. "Why?"

"…"

"Did you get into a crash or something?"

"…Yeah…" the interior sagged a little, and the engine hissed in a sighing like way.

"I got in a crash too…but…" Aria had to wipe away the tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks again, trying to act her age in time. 'Pull yourself together. It's in the past, move on with you life…'

"Look, just relax today, alright? We're going to have fun shopping, remember all that cash Ratchet gave you?" the hologram fizzed a little as, once again, it turned to face her.

"Yes." Gently putting her hand into the side pocket of her jeans, Aria pulled out a small wad of green money. It looked small, but that small handful of cash was actually five hundred dollars, and a fifty bill too, but Aria highly doubted that they even needed that much money.

"Let's set a goal for today. We're…going to spend all that money. Leave nothing left, you think you're up to it?" Aria's eyes perked at the thought of the challenge. 'Is he kidding me? There's like a thousand dollars in here!'

"But, there's so much!" Aria complained, waving the wad of paper around, trying to prove her point.

"Exactly." Bumblebee chuckled when Aria's eyes glared at the hologram sitting next to her, the blue eyes sparking angrily. "Don't look at me like that. It's just a challenge; you don't have to do it. Unless you're scared…"

'SCARED?!'

"Okay, bud, you're on!" Aria rearranged her seating posture, so that instead of slumping and staring out the window, her back was straight as a tree truck, with her eyes fixed on the road ahead. "Bumblebee, do you know any radio stations you could put on?"

"Oh, sure… hold on, there we go!"

_I'm bringin sexy back…_

"BUMBLEBEE!!! No, turn it off! Different song!" Aria jolted out of her seat and clawed at the radio, changing the channel to a more suitable song. After relaxing back in her seat, she glared daggers at the innocent whistling hologram.

'Oh well…'

---------------------------------------

Fiorla: I HATE this chapter[grabs a flamethrower and burns it to ashes

Berry: I agree! This has to be the worst chapter in the whole story!

Miku: Come on guys, can't be that bad…

Berry/Fiorla: IT IS!!!

Miku: Okay! Okay, don't take it out on me…sheesh…

Fiorla: I so want to do this over, but I've put this off long enough, I'm sure all of you were waiting for this…

Berry: We're sorry, Fiorla's been busy with school and all, and it's a killer.

Miku: Double killer, and all those other stories she's been working on.

Fiorla: Next chapter probably won't be out for a while, just to warn you. With that, adios!

**Another Disclaimer: Sexy Back is not mine, Bumblebee just wanted to play it.**


End file.
